Love is earned, Not Given
by Multiple-Fandom-Writer
Summary: America really just wants to go home and sleep. But Russia has a different idea, and America isn't sure if she likes it.


" **Yeah I'm fine": Normal dialogue, English.**

" _ **Sure, let's go"**_ **: Another language, dialogue.**

' _ **How are you doing?'**_ **: Thoughts.**

 _ **How are you?**_ **: Communicating telepathically.**

BelarusXNyo!America

UkraineXNyo!Canada

Human Names (Below):

Nyo!Russia: Anya

Nyo!America: Amelia

Belarus: Natalya

Ukraine: Katyusha

Nyo!Canada: Madeleine

 **Bold and underlined includes tags.**

 **Depressed!Anorexic!Nyo!America**

 **Protective!Nyo!Canada**

 **Protective!Ukraine**

 **Matchmaker!Nyo!Russia**

Amelia just wanted to get back to her Brooklyn apartment, and sleep for three days straight.

"America." She heard in a heavily accented voice, and she knew it was Anya.

"What do you want Commie Bitch?" The American female growled.

Anya just smiled. "I just wanted to talk. You see, although we've been silently locked against each other since 1945, my little sister really wants to meet you." America cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" She asked, making as if to move farther away, but was really moving her hand towards her pistol.

"You won't be needing that," the Russian says suddenly, and Amelia freezes, "you won't be needing anything except your undergarments." Then the other lone female in the empty hallway punches the female American.

' _Did she plan this?'_ Amelia's last thought was before passing out, a dark bruise on her face. When she woke up, around 2 to 3 hours later, she's cramped within a bag, and she can't see anything.

" _Yes, I'm back."_ She heard in Russian. She tried to call for help but her mouth was gagged.

" _Okay ma'am. Stay safe."_ She heard the border guard (?) speak, then the car started moving again. When she tried to move in whatever the heck she was in, she also found herself bound by rope, which she knew would lead to chaffing if she fought against it too much. For once, her super strength was useless, and she silently sobbed to herself as the car rolled along the roads.

The gently screeching of the car brakes awoke her from her slumber once again, and she waited for Anya lift her into a pit or onto a deserted island. Instead, she felt a certain lightness lift from her left arm, and she quickly realized that Anya was lifting her out. Finally, she got the gag off, but she felt herself being hurled onto something soft.

' _It's a bed.'_ She realized, and suddenly the bag opened, light streaming in and temporarily blinding her. Someone was pushed in with a loud shout, and then the bag shut again.

" _Jesus Christ Anya!"_ The person cursed, then squirmed around a bit to try and get out.

"It's no use," Amelia said miserably, "the bag's tied together." The person ceased struggling, and turned around as best as they could.

"My name's Belarus, or Natalya Arlovskaya." She said, frowning. Natalya had violet eyes streaked with blue, uncut blonde hair, and like Amelia, stuck in her undergarments. As the two blushed as they realized this, they heard the sound of a stomach groaning, and the American female blushed lightly.

"Sorry about that," Amelia said, "I...haven't eaten yet." Natalya narrowed her gorgeous eyes at the American.

"You're lying," Belarus deduced, "you haven't eaten much because of the ongoing war and you're being bullied by the other nations." Amelia's face fell, and she silently nodded her answer, tears running down her face.

"Yeah, that's true." She said softly, one of Natalya's hands gently rubbing her stomach, when there was a gentle flash of something, and the growling stopped. The bag shifted again, and the two women fell against each other with a shout of surprise, as this time, it was Madeleine and Katyusha falling into the bag.

"Amelia!" The female Canadian shouted.

"Didn't expect to see you in here." America answered calmly.

"Who-who are you?" The Ukrainian asked.

"My name's Amelia E. Jones, and I'm the United States." Amelia replied, flushing when she and Natalya were pushed closer together, their respective busts pushing against the other's. Madeleine chuckled.

"Katyusha and I have been together since around 1946 I think." Canada answered politely, blushing when the bag got more cramped and her own rather large and painful bust pushed against Katyusha's own bust. By now, Amelia's heart (AN: Her physical heart, not her capital) was pounding, and she gently leaned in to kiss Natalya, only to find the other female doing the same.

It was as if the Fates themselves had declared Amelia and Natalya to be mentally bonded to each other, and they stared at each other with wide eyes.

 _ **Forty years later, New York City, 2018.**_

"Been such a long time since I really sat down and admired the view." America said calmly, her hand tightly grasped in Belarus'.

"Well," Natalya said, "the world does move on, and, well, I'm proud of us." Amelia smiled, and gently pulled her hand out of Natalya's hand.

"Natalya?" She asked out of the blue. "Will you marry me?" Shocked by her question, Natalya mutely nodded yes. Amelia teared up, and they kissed deeply, letting what America had deemed their song come on.

" _No time for rest. No pillow for my head._ "


End file.
